Freaks of nature
by Commander Prima
Summary: The Autobots are mutans in this story. Megatron wants their power to take control of Cybertron and claim himself as Prime. The Autobots must stop him and find Orion Pax, the rightful Prime.
1. Chapter 1

This is my other story. Inspired by X-men and it takes place in medieval times. Everyone are humans here but no regular humans...

* * *

Some call us freaks, monsters or demons, others thinks that we are the next generation of humans. We are both and neither of those things.

Some of us are afraid of our power while others abuse them to get what they want. Because of bad people with powers the rest of us are being hunted. Chased by all, desired by none. All we can do is hide and run. But we didn't know that we couldn't run anymore, because our own kind was going to betray us.

 **Arcee's POV**

 **"** Get them, before they escape!"

Scrap, we're caught. I knew that robbing a bank was a very bad idea. But Cliffjumper wouldn't listen to me. He just smiled his cute...err stupid smile and said: "Don't worry 'Cee they will not know what hit them before it's to late. Beside we need the money"

"Don't you think they're overreacting? I mean we just toke two bags of gold" He says while running after me. "Cliff, you made a big hole in the wall. With your head!" I say frustaded. "Well, your always telling me to use my head"

Two guards in the village are chasing me and Cliff and they really are desperate to catch us. They must have heard about the reward you get for taking us captive. I stop and shoot an arrow at one of the guards cape and he falls to the ground. That will buy us some time.

"To the horses!" I yell at Cliff. He jumps on his horse and takes hold on his cowboy hat before he takes of. The other guard runs towards me and I kick him in the balls. He let out a groan and falls to the ground with his hands on his crotch.

"It's over now freak!" Someone says from behind and takes hold on my hands behind my back. I struggel to get free but his friend is about to wake up. Then it's two against one, not fair.

"Let her go!" Cliffjumper yells and jumps of the horse. He strikes the guard with his head and the guard flies away ten meters. "Arcee come on!" He says and helps me up. I stand on my feet and run to my horse. "I'm not leaving without you this time" He smiles, when we both are on the horses back. "Let's go partner!"

 **Later..**

We escaped but it was close this time, if it conutine likes this we'll be caugh soon.

Me and Cliff rides into the woods and sets up a fire in a nearby cave. Thanks to the fire it's not so cold anymore. "You go to sleep, I can stay up" I say to him while I warm up my hands. "Arcee, you have been awake for three days. You should get some rest" I look into the fire and sight, he should know that I don't get tired. It's my power. I don't need to sleep, eat or even pee in a long time. Mabye not the coolest power but it's very useful. I can run for a long time too, don't know if that also is my power or that I just have run away for such a long time that i'm use to it.

I say to Cliffjumper that it's ok, he can rest first. Cliff hesitates but takes my offer and lays down. I smile lightly at him when I hear him snore after a while. Words can't describe how much i'm in his dept.

 _"Please, no! He haven't done anything"_

 _"Your right. He hasn't done anything. But you deserve to suffer!"_

 _"Please!...TAILGATE!"_

I shred a tear of the memory. It won't happend to Cliffjumper, i hope..

* * *

Thanks for reading my story. Leave a review before you go!

If anyone wonders what Cliffjumper's power is, the answer is that he has a very thick skull. He can destroy walls with ease xD


	2. A gift or a curse?

Mutans are often born with ther powers. If someone in the family is a mutant, it's a big chance you're too. But the mutant power can come suddenly when your stressed, scared or very exited. You don't even have to be related to a mutant.

The power often shows itself when your 16 but can come earlier or sooner. If you're lucky, you get a power who is easy to hide and control. If you're unlucky, you get a power who will drive you to insanity.

 **Bumblebee's** **POV**

What a day at work, I'm exhausted. Creating weapons are not a easy job. My guardians Ironhide and Chromia are my bosses and they really push me to the limit. "Hey 'Bee!" Smokescreen shouts to me across the street. "Do you want to take a break?"

"Definitely" I shout back. I turn around to make a quick exit but Ironhide looks at me with his arms crossed. "And what do you think you're going?" He says sternly. "To the pub with Smokescreen?" I say and take small steps around him. "Your job isn't done"

"But come on, I deserve a break!" I plead. "I promise to do the job done tomorrow" I say and does the puppy face. "Tonight!" Ironhide grunts. "Deal!" I say grumpy and run to Smokescreen.

 **In the pub**

Me and Smokescreen orders two beers and sits down at a table near the door. We start to chat about my guardians and Smokescreen does his voice darker. "I'm Ironhide and I am Mr no fun!" His impression of Ironhide is spot on. We both breaks into laughter. But then we hear two men behind us who's talking about mutans.

"I tell you, mutans are the creation of Unicron himself. All they do is destroy things" The other men across him nods in agreement. How dare they?! My guardians are mutans but they aren't evil. No one knows their mutans beside me and Smokescreen and they want to keep it that way. But it feels like I want to say it out loud.

"I don't think every mutant is evil" I say and turn to the men. They look at me like i'm kidding and laughs. "Why, do you know any mutans?" They ask. "No but..."

"Then drop it kid, you don't have any proof"

Smokescreen takes hold on my shoulder and steps in front of me. "Well you don't have proof either!" He says and tries to back me up. Bad move Smokescreen, I think you just started a fight. "Why do you defend those freaks? Mabye you're freaks!" The men says and trows his beer glas att us. I moved away in time but it...went through Smokescreen?!

The people in the pub looked at the men when they throwed the glas, and didn't see Smokescreen. But I did. Smokescreen looks shocked, and I take hold of his hand and drag him out from the pub. "We must go to Ironhide"

I take hold on Smokescreen once again and hurries to my guardians house. But then I notice that something is wrong. Everyone are moving slowly or is it me, who's moving fast?! In a couple of seconds we're outside the house and I knock on the door stressed. "Open up, open up!" I beg quietly. "What happend?" Smokescreen asks me. "First where we at the pub and now we're here"

"I have super-speed" I mutter shocked. "What?" Smokescreen asks who didn't hear me. "I have super-speed!" I wisper loudly. Ironhide opens the door and we hurries in.

 **One explanation later...**

"You're also mutans?" Chromia asks. I nod and Smokescreen showes her that he can go trough solid objects. "You must go!" Ironhide says worried. He explains that our powers is out of control and we are both in danger if we stay. "But don't think you're going alone!" Chromia says and gives me a hug.

"No!" I yell

"No?" Ironhide asks. "I don't want you to get in trouble. This is something me and Smokescreen has to do alone" I explain

"Don't worry I will take care of him" Smokescreen smirks. "Be careful" Chromia wispers when we both stept outside the door (with our bags that I packed in 5 seconds)

* * *

Ironhides power is that he knows how every weapon works and Chromia never misses a target.

Smokescreen is 19 and Bumblebee is 18


	3. Dangerous touch

Mutans relationships are complicated. If anyone knows you're a mutant, you will be met with fear, anger and hatred. Living your life like a hunted animal or an outcast. Always on your guard and knows to not trust others easily.

But if people dont know what you are and they trust you. You must ask yourself, would they still trust you if they found out? Would they see their friend, family or would they see a monster? Would they see someone not being worthy to live or would they see a human being?

 **Bulkhead's POV**

I slam my hammer at the metal, one of my masterpieces so far. A beautiful sword whorty a Prime if I can say so myself. But I need to be careful, if i'm not the weapon could break. My mutant power is super strengh and I had a lot of problem with it before. Everything in my house would break like it was glass. Lucky for me everyone thought my house only was in very bad shape.

In my village i'm very liked, everyone trusts me and i love that. My bestfriend Wheeljack had not that luck. His power was that he could make whatever he touched to explode. One time he blew up his house and everyone was afraid he would make them explode. A year has passed since I saw him being chased out of town by a angry mob. I wonder if he will come back someday.

"Hi bud!" Someone fimilar shouts out. What do you know? Wheeljack just randomly pops into town when you think about him. "Hello Jackie!" I yell happy. Wheeljack leans against the wall and his hand is about to touch it, I lift the hammer and scream "No!"

I stare at him. Nothing happend, my house didn't blow up. Thank Primus. "Eh...Bulk?" Wheeljack points at my sword. Scrap! I destroyed it. Wheeljack scared me and I slamed the hammer on the sword too hard. "Pity about the weapon" Wheeljack says. I drop the hammer and run to Jackie, to give him a hug. "What are you doing here? And can you control your powers now?" I ask.

"Just visiting my best friend and yes" He answers trying to breath. I set him gentle down and looks around. People in the village looks angry at Wheeljack and some of them hides in their homes. Looks like they still remembers him. "It was a bold move comming here Jackie" I wisper to him. He laughs and says that bold is what he is all about.

"You should go, they probably have already alerted the Hunters"

The Hunters is a group of humans, hunting mutans. And no one really knows what they do to them. Something horrible I guess. They probably dissect them to find how they work. Funny thing is that The Hunters have competition. Megatron, Cybertrons protector also hunts mutans but I don't know for what purpose.

Wheeljack shakes his head. "You will be suspected to be a mutant when I leave. And I know that's my fualt but you could come with me if you want." He smirks.

I blink, does he want me to go out on a adventure with him? I can't, we both would be in danger and everyone would hate me... I don't want that.

"But I have my job and what if.."

"Come on Bulk. What knows what we could find out there. Others like us?" Wheeljack interups. I look at him and then at the edge of the town. Out there awaits danger and a life running away...but if i don't follow him, Wheeljack could get hurt and mabye even taken by the Hunters. He could need someone to look after him. Beside mabye we could help others along the way.

"Why not? I have thristed for action for a while now!" I chuckle.

* * *

Oh Bulkhead you soon shall have action~ Mabye more then you asked for...

Thanks for reading, leave a review!


	4. A heavy burden

**To RoboDiamondDragon09** : Thanks for the kind words :)

* * *

A year ago mutans and humans lived in peace and harmony. Well, if peace and harmony means that they tolarated eachother so yeah. Some mutant where bad of course but everyone wasn't accused of being evil just because **one** did something wrong. Being human was the same, for everyone are capable fot great good and evil. Especially those who has power. Speaking of those who has power...

The High Council has control of Cybertron with Sentinel Prime. They do their "best" to make everyone happy but they love their power more than the people of Cybertron. So what if some had it miserbly? Most of the citizens had it good, thanks to them. But the people of Cybertron demanded a new Prime. And it wasn't just the poor class or the middle class it was even the high class. And what the high class wants, they desirves. Otherwies the Council can be overthrowed. Besides Sentinel Prime needs a succesor.

 **Orion Pax's POV (A year ago)**

"Listen carefully my student. Cybertron's people have it bad these days, and mutans are treated like dirt. Meanwhile the Council are blinded by their arrogance and pride. What do you think about this matter?" My mentor Alpha Trion asks. I keep my mouth shut, I don't want to be in trouble. I don't even know how Alpha Trion gets away with talking behind the High Council's back. "Don't worry my student, this is a free world" He smiles.

"Well, i can't blind for the fact that the High Council seems corrupted by their power and that Sentinel Prime can't seem to keep them in check." I say with a gentle voice. "Mutans is another matter, but even if they have powers we don't posses they are still human beings" Alpha Trion nods and says it was a wise answer. "Why do you want to talk about this?" I wonder.

"Because the Council wants to see you" Alpha Trion answers. What!? The Council wants to see me and he says it so calmly likes it isn't important news.

"Orion Pax the Council has demanded your presence" A messenger rushes into the room. Wait...how did my mentor knew about this if the Council wanted to talk to me now? I look confused at my mentor but turns to the messenger. "I will arrive shortly"

The messenger goes out from the room and I turn around to Alpha Trion. "How did you know that?" I ask him. "Coincidence is a funny thing.." He answers me and goes out from the room. I follow him out and the messenger are breathing heavily. The poor guy looks stressed because of me being late. "You should go, the High Council doesen't like to wait" Alpha Trion advices.

 **The Council's room**

The messenger leads me to the Council's meeting room and I stop before the huge door. I don't know what awaits me inside. Elite Guards opens the door and i'm about to go in but I hear a voice and I stop in my steps. "Orion" Megatron calls out. "Megatron, old friend" I smile. Megatron walks faster towards me and takes hold on my shoulder. "Did the Council call you here to?" He asks. "Yes, why don't we go in togheter?"

"The Council wanted to see you separately" A guard frowns. "I'm sure the old folks doesen't mind" Megatron grins and pushes me inside. We step into the room and goes to the middle. The Council studies us closely and gives us a mean look. "Why are you both here? Megatron leave us!" One of the Council members demands. "Dear members of the Council, could my friend stay? I get calmed by his precence" I ask them kindly.

"Very well" He sights. They turn to Sentinel Prime and he is more majestic then I expected. Sentinel looks down at us and he is not impressed. "So you are Orion Pax and Megatron?" He snorts.

"Yes sir" I answers. "Obviously" Megatron answers back to him. Sentinel crosses his arms and clears his throat before speaking. "You're here because we think one of you are worthy to become the next Prime and my succesor"

Megatron stares at me with wide eyes, our job paid of. Who could have tought that speaking our mind before the High Council would make one of us Prime instead of being accused for treason. "And the other?" I ask them, surely they couldn't just give a high ranking posision to one of us.

"The other will become Cybertron's protector and have full power over the military" Both of these ranks is a huge honor to have and requires a lot of responsibility. Megatron of course will be Prime, he's the one who has inspired me. "Who do you choose Sentinel?" The Council asks. Megatron takes a step forward, he knows it's going to be him. "I choose Orion Pax"

I widen my eyes in suprise. "What?" I wisper.

 **Megatron's Pov**

Orion Pax? Orion Pax?! Unbeliveble, i'm the one who deserves to be Prime! The Council only chose him because he's born in a higher class then me. Only because they can control him. They should have taking me as Prime! I who has worked my way at the top. Not getting everything handed to me on a silver platter like him.

Orion looks suprised at me and I tries to not glare angrily at him. "It's an honor to be Cybertron's protector and to serve the next Prime" I say with a secret hatred in my voice. I bow at the Council and stomps out, ignoring Orion's calls.

 **Orion's Pov**

I watch Megatron stomp out and I tries to call out after him, but he ignores me. "Orion" Sentinel calls my name. "Do you know what I require of you?"

"No sir, I don't" I answer.

"You will know soon.." Sentinel says and turns to leave with the Council. "Wait!" I yell out and Sentinel turns angrily to me. "I can not be the best choice for this big responsibility. I'm not a leader, I'm a follower. Megatron desirves this not me!"

"Do you question my decision?" Sentinel Prime growls. I back down and shakes my head. "Orion, you will learn to be a Prime, mark my words. Now leave!"

I hurries out from the room and catches my breath. Me, Prime? Unbeliveble, I can't handle this big responsibility. I takes some steps forward, i need to see Ratchet. It feels like i'm sick. My legs weakens and I fall to my knees. I try to get up and takes help by the wall. But my sight starts to blurr and everything goes black. "Orion!" Some guards calls out.

* * *

So i'm going to cut this chapter short (?) XD Before it gets to long. It conutines the next chapter with Ratchet


	5. A heavy burden part 2

I tought I could have a normal and calm day, but no! I was called back to the palace for something urgent. They didn't even say who needed my help. The guards from the palace just interupted my trip to the town and draged me away, it's not like I did anything important, no, no! Just buying food to survive the week. Augh! I was off duty for Primus sake!

I open my bag and double check my medical kit, everything is in place. I shall make this quick and be on my way to the town in no time. The chariot stops and I hurries to tell medical wing but in the corridor on my way there, someone bumbs into me.

"Watch it!" A man cries out. My bag with the medical kit are spread across the corridor. "Would you help me pick this up?" I ask in a hurry. The man stands up and says he can't because he is late to something "important." He hurries away and I quickly pick up my stuff. I sight, no one cares about us medics anymore. They think we are weak and usless. But they should know that I outrank everyone even Primes in medical expertice

The patient is already on place and I can finally see his face. It's Orion! My friend! This suddenly became more seriously then before. How in the allspark did he faint and why?! I tries to shake him carefully and splash a little water on him. But Orion doesen't wake up. "How did he faint?" I ask a guard who was nearby when it happend.

"He came out from the Council's meeting room and he just fainted" the guard explains.

Orion didn't faint like everyone else belives he did, it must have happend in shock. "Quick give me a book!" I demand. The guard looks at me weird but hands me a book on the shelf. In chock a fimilliar smell or sound should wake him up. I take the book under Orion's nose and waits, then he slowly opens his eyes and I laugh out relieved. he wakes up, thank the allspark!

"Where am I?" He wonders in a weak voice. "With me" I answer and Orion smiles when he sees me.

The guard opens the door and outside a hole lot of people is waiting. I take a quick look and I tought I saw some people from the Council and Sentinel Prime himself. How did Orion became so famous?

"He is ok!" The guard calls out and the people goes relieved away. Orion lets out a frustraded groan and he blushes lightly. Mabye this have something to do why he fainted

He sights in despair and now i'm really getting worried. He seems so stressed. Orion looks at me with sad eyes and I sit next to him. "What's wrong?" I ask in a gentle voice. Orion tells me about earlier today and I can't belive my ears.

"Then when I was going out from the room, i tought about the responsibility I'm going to have.." He stops and takes a deep breath. I even tought I saw some tears comming down his cheek. "And it's so much.." Orion wispers. I hate to see him like this, he is like a son to me. I hug him tightly and wisper that everything is going to be alright

 **Some days later... Orion's POV**

Sentinel wanted to see me on the palace backyard. He wants to train me himself and I'm a little worried that I will screw it up. I'm a clerk after all not a warrior. Sentinel have his armor on and he waits impatient for me to get a armor on myself. Then when I'm ready he takes of his cape.

"I'm going to teach you something new today, Orion" suddenly I get a punch on the face, I fall to the ground and wimpers quietly in pain. I'm bleeding from my nose and small tears are in my eyes . "You...you hit me!" I utter in chock

"And you let it happend!" Sentinel responds. "A weak Prime is usless, get up Orion. Defend yourself!" He yells. I block his punch but I'm still on the ground, I tries to get up and punch him back. Unfortunately Sentinel doesen't even flinch when I hit him. But even if Sentinel keeps hitting me I'm not going to stop trying to defend myself.

"That's more like it!" He says impressed.

 **20 min late** r

I'm on the ground gasping for air and beaten up badly. My vision are blurry and it feels like i'm about to faint again. "Orion. Get up, training isn't over. Orion...Orion?.." Sentinel sights and helps me up. I limp and Sentinel thinks it's best to go to Ratchet.

"You know that I can't help you to Ratchet every time"

"I know and i'm so sorry for dissapointing you today, Sentinel." I respond and not looking forward to future training. "You weren't a complete dissapointment. With time we'll make a Prime of you Orion."

 **Later that night**

I'm finally getting some sleep! I'm exhausted, first the day starts of with lessons from Alpha Trion then combat training with Sentinel. After that a visit to Ratchet and rest of the day trying to find Megatron and explain that i'm sorry. But i didn't find him and when I think about it, I haven't seen him at all these days. I let out a tired sight and closes my eyes, waiting for sleep to embrace me. Then suddenly I hear a sound; a quiet 'poof'.

I stand on my guard and examin the room in detail. Nothing out from the ordinary. Then I hear another 'poof' and I tought I saw a shadow behind my couch. A man with glowing yellow eyes jumps on me and tries to choke me to death. I hit him in his face and he lets go of my troath. "Guards-" I tries to yell but he holds his hands against my mouth and then with a 'poof' we're in the woods.

"What do you want mutant?!" I demand scared. His eyes stares into my soul and he lets out a evil laugh before he leaps at me. The man takes out a knife and tries to cut me in the heart. Luckily that Sentinel's lessons payed of. I avoid his attacks and hits him in sensitive areas but then my hands starts to glow. A ball of light shots from my hands and the man flies into a tree. What just happend?!

"Orion" Megatron calls out from his black horse. Thank Primus, a fimillar face! "What was that?" He asks me in wonder. "I don't know" I respond scared and looks at my hands. Megatron rides to the man and checks if he's breathing. I can't really tell, it's so dark. "He's gone"

"No! No! He can't!" I yell in despair, I could not have killed him.

"You're a mutant Orion" Megatron stares at me and points at the assassin. "And you killed him!"

"It was an accident" I cry out. "This is your fualt!" Megatron yells. "What would they people of Cybertron think about having a mutant as a Prime?" He ask me. I fall to my knees and starts crying, while having a panic attack. "What should I do?"

Megatron kneels in front of me and takes hold on my shoulder. He looks at me in a serious and scary way "Run away and never come back!" He wispers.

I stand up but stumbles before I start running, I must get away from this madness

 **Megatron's POV**

This goes even better then I expected. My first plan was to hire a assassin and kill Orion. I was here to vitness this glorious moment and kill the assassin after his job was done. Then I would say to the Council that Orion was murded and that I avenge him. After that they would see i'm worthy to be Sentinel Prime's succesor. But now he is running away in guilt. And thinks that just because he's a mutant he will never be accepted as a Prime.

I sit up on my horse again and the assassin stands up. He was never died, I lied. I said it just to make Orion feel bad. I know how much he hates killing, and that will be his undoing "Kill him!" I demand of the assassin. Orion must not interfere in my plans. The assassin starts running and the last I hear of him is a 'poof'

 **Ratchet's POV**

This can't be happening. Megatron says that Orion is dead and by a mutant no less. The Council is searching everywere to find Orion or his body. In rage they accepted Megatron's idea of finding all mutans in Cybertron and lock them away. Because they are too dangerous. They wont give Megatron the title of Prime tough and I know he is up to something. He must be the reason Orion is missing for if he's dead, Megatron will be next in line to be Prime.

I start to pack a bag with money and medical kit and other stuff that I need to the trip. I know Orion is out there and i'm going to find him. I hurries out from the medical wing but gets stoped by Megatron.

"And what are you going doctor?" He asks mocking me. "None of your buisness, now step aside! " I hiss. He takes hold on my wrist and my skin starts to hurt. I'm crying out in agony and then he lets go of me. Megatron smirks and does a movment with his hand. Suddenly plants starts to get bigger and he controls them. He took my power!

"This is a warning doctor. If you get in my way, I will end you!" Megatron takes hold on my wrist again and my power returns. He snorts and starts going away when he's done.

"Wait!" I yell out. Megatron stares at me angrily. "Why do you let me leave?" I ask, surely he couldn't be that stupid.

"Because what could a medic, do against me?" He chuckles evil.

* * *

I'm going to make this quick, Ratchet can control plants, Megatron can take everyone's power and Orion is still alive. (You will know more about his powers later)


	6. Sanctuary

**Arcee's POV**

"Arcee" Cliffjumper wispers in my ear. I turn around in my sleep and hear him chuckle while I groan. Cliffjumper poke me at the side and I open my eyes and looks at him irritaded. "I tought you didn't need sleep.." He smirks. I sit up and yawn, ignoring him. "We need to get food"

He says that he climbed a tree last night to get a better view and saw a village a little bit away from the forest. I almost wants to say that leaving our place unguarded when I sleept was stupid, but I lets him slide this time. "We can take the money we..." Cliffjumper tries to find the right word. "Stole?.." I smirk.

"I was going to say borrowed.." Cliffjumper says and walks towards his horse. I roll my eyes and sit up on my horse as well. We rides of to the village hoping they didn't get warned about some mutants robbing a bank. It's a small town and very fithly, probably one of the poorest we saw so far on our travels. I see a old lady beggin for money and I give her a couple of my gold coints and she gives me a smile. "Bless you!"

Me and Cliff buys newly baked bread and some other food for later. We put it in our bags on the horse's back and walks into a tavern, meanwhile our horses eats hay and drinks water. Cliffjumper sits down beside a man and asks if he knows a place we can stay. I let their voices fade and I look at a woman starting at us with intrest. She blinks two times and then two times again. My hand touches the knife at my side and I walk after her when she goes out.

She walks in to a dead-end and I smirk. Big mistake, now no one can see you. She has dark hair in a bun and her wrinkels is more visable now then in the dark tavern. "I know what you are.." She says in a low tone. I frown and show her my knife. "Got any problem with it?!" I hiss. She walks towards me and I lift the knife higher. "Don't come any closer!"

"We freaks must stick togheter.." She suddenly says and I lower the knife. But I still don't trust her..it could be an act. "Prove it!" I demand.

"If I may.." The woman lifts her hands towards my head and I lower my guard. She appears to be a telepath and if she is, she should have no problem reading my thoughts. "Should I think of a number?" I joke. The woman stays quiet and starts to mutter under her breath. "You poor soul...loosing someone close to you" I widen my eyes and my mind takes me back to the past. "You're filled with hatred and fear, seeing revenge on those who hurt you.."

...

 _I'm in a dark room with only my torturer inside and my defensles friend hanging in chains just like me. Only that he is in a worse state then I am, and to top it all up. There because of me.._

 _"Please no! I do anything you ask just don't hurt him!" I yell on top of my lungs. "I don't want anything from you..." The woman says and lifts my chin up. "I just want to hear you scream" Acid gets on my skin and I wimper quietly before I can't hold in my scream and I yell out._

 _..._

"That's **enough** " I say and bury the memory in a far away place in my mind. The woman looks at me sad but hands me a map. "You and your partner are searching for a sanctuary, this map will take you there. But you need a guide.."

She points at a buff and broad shoulder man. It appears that he's a sheriff and he have a fancy sword at his side. She says to me a sentence and wants me to say it to him. It's a code to show that we're mutants. This sound to good to be true, but I don't even know what this "sanctuary" is. I wonder what Cliffjumper has to say about this.

 **Cliffjumper's POV**

I had no luck with finding a place and I order a beer to wash away my frustration. Two guys a little younger then me with blonde and red hair walks in and they wonder if they can sit with me. I nod and they entreduce themselfs. "I'm Bumblebee and this is Smokescreen" The blonde one, Bumblebee says. "The one and only Cliffjumper" I grin and reaches out my hand to Smokescreen so he can shake it. He seems to be nervous when he reaches for my hand and he trembles slightly. And then I realize why, his hand goes right through me. They look at me with wide eyes and awaits my reaction. Just to tease them I don't flinch at all and they look around the room.

"Dude!" Smokescreen whispers. I chuckles and grin with mischief, it's always fun to have a good laugh. "Are you not going to report us?" Bumblebee asks confused. I shake my head in amusement, "We monsters must stick togheter"

They realize I'm one of them and we start to talk about our travels. I got to know that they're also looking for a place to stay. "When did you boys get your powers?" I ask and take a sip of the beer. "Two weeks ago.." Smokescreen answers and looks at his hand.

"Just two weeks ago?! That's dangerous, your powers could go berserk...but that depends of what you have.." Bumblebee responds that he has super speed and Smokescreen says that as I saw, he can go through solid objects. "Well, fellas you're screwed.." I state. They wonder what power I have and I blush, compared to them mine is a little embarassing. "My skull can crush walls.."

Smokescreen leans closer and knocks on my head, he grins impressed and giggles. "Feels hard alright"

Arcee walks in and frowns at the people sitting with me. She has always been the suspicious type, can't really blame her though. Bumblebee stares at her amazed, ah that look do I reconise. Yep, she is beautiful but I wouldn't hit on her if I where you kiddo.

Arcee looks at me and glances at 'Bee and Smokescreen. She probably wants me to say if they're friend or foe. "It's alright, they're one of us" I insists and Arcee sits between me and Bumblebee. She tells us about this man and wants us to follow her to him. Smokescreen wonders if he and 'Bee can come along and Arcee sights. "Fine!" She responds.

...

 **Bumblebee's POV**

This man that the (beautiful) girl wanted to talk to was huge! She goes up to him and poke his side. "The forest is most beautiful in spring"

What? I understand none of that and I assume that Smokescreen and Cliffjumper don't know either juging of their faces. The man turns around to us and responds: "But in winter it's importent to seek shelter" Arcee nods and the man straighten up. "Ultra Magnus at your service, now follow me!" He orders and begins to walk away.

We guys change confused glances but follows them. I hurries to walk beside the girl and I smile at her. She looks at me with her dark blue eyes but she doesen't smile. "So who are you?" I ask

"Arcee.." She answers bluntly put. "I'm Bumblebee!"

"Hmm" She mutters and fix a dark hair out of place. Smokescreen and Cliffjumper chuckles quietly in the backround but I hear it and stares angrily at them both. "Smooth loverboy.." Smokescreen whispers in my ear.

Ultra Magnus asks us to stop and he walks up to a stone covered in moss. He knocks in a special pattern and the rock shrinks to the ground. Only when we go into the cave (who was covered by the rock) does it rise up again. We walk a little while in the dark cave but soon we see a light and a village...full of mutants.

"More travelers?" One of them says. "Well the more the merrier!"

"Jazz! Tell Prowl to get Optimus!" Ultra Magnus orders. He then turns to us and says that we will meet the one in charge of the village. Who is this Optimus?..

* * *

Sorry if this feels like filler but you're going to see Optimus and Arcee's past soon enough. And the real plot is almost here just hang on!

Leave a review! :D


	7. The Truth of the Past

**Megatron's POV (The Hunter's building)**

I rush into the Hunter's building pissed. How could they catch a mutant and don't tell me?! I'm Cybertron's protector (and soon to be Prime) while they are a private mutant fighting force, hired by me! I hear screams in agony and I look back at Soundwave. He points at the corridor at my right side and I walks towards the screams. I see the Hunter's leader, Silas torture a slender man.

"Please show mercy!" The man cries out. Silas smirks and takes the wip from his co-worker. "There is **no** mercy" He lifts it up and swings the wip at him. "Not for your kind!" I stare at them for a while and frown. I couldn't care less for this weakling but something in me broke. After all 'his kind' was my kind and no one disrespect me!

"Silas!" I growl. "I told you to take all mutants to me! Before you take them yourself.." Silas drops the wip and brush away the dust from his clothes. "Forgive me high protector, but this man have nothing to offer" Silas bows in apology. "I will be the one to decide that! Is that clear!?" I yell and hit him across the face.

I walk towards the man and ask for his name. He answers quietly that his name is Starscream and he orders me to let him go. I frown and he tries saying it again. **"A mind manipulation"** Soundwave speaks to me in my mind. I smirk, Starscream could be a great acssent if he could be controled. "You can't order me around Starscream! My mind is too strong, only fools with a weak mind can be controled"

Silas lifts up the wip again and wonders if he should be punished. I shakes my head and orders The Hunters to leave us alone. After they left I asks Starscream if he could help me catch other mutants. If he accepted, like Soundwave he could keep his power. "I do what you want! Just don't take my power" Soundwave goes up behind him and looks up his cuffs. He breathes heavily and touches his sore wrists with a greatful smile. Then Starscream realize something and looks up at me scared. "Can you really take my power?"

"It's many things you don't know about me.."

...

I take Starscream to the other mutants I saved from the Hunters and I put him in charge. Soundwave seemed like the right man at first but he doesen't like to talk, so Starscream was the other choice. "Starscream. Meet Breakdown, Knockout and Arachnid. " I tell him and the others bows. "From now one you lisen to him!"

Knockout is the medic and he control lightning, a rare ability. Breakdown have super strength, a common but affective power. Arachnid..is speciell. She has traits from a spider, she has spider legs that she hides under her big skirt. Poision fangs and web that Arhachnid shoots from her hands.

Arachnid snorts but she doesen't protest. I stare at her and then I hand over a list to Starscream of what my team can do. I walk over to Soundwave, my loyal follower with an important task. "Keep an eye on them!"

Soon I will find you Orion, you can't hide forever. A year ago I didn't understand your power but now I know. And it shall be mine! Then I can take over the kingdom by force and nothing will stand in my way!

 **Optimus's POV ("The Sanctuary")**

"I welcome you to our mutant village" I greet our new guests. "Though I must warn you. Not only mutants live here but also regular humans. But don't be afraid!...They respect us and we live with them in peace"

My friend Prowl gives out a list and asks everyone to write down their name and power. When they're done he hands me the list to look through it. _Smokescreen = Intangibility. Bumblebee =_ _Superspeed. Arcee = Endurance. Cliffjumper = Superskull. Bulkhead = Super strength. Wheeljack = Exploding touch._

I look at Wheeljack and worries a bit, exploding touch was something new. Arcee demands to know the other's powers and I reconise that she have problem to trust others. To make her feel safe I nod at my friends to make them tell.

Ultra Magnus tells the group that he can predict opponents moves and Prowl says he is just a human with a big brain (he's smart). His partner Jazz have an enchanting voice and when she asks me I sight. "I don't know" The new mutants stares at my back confused when I go into my house. The mutter to each other and looks at Ultra Magnus. "How can he not know?!"

...

I take a deep breath and focus at the light before me in my mind. Sevelar candles is around me and I smell the smoke coming from them. "Relax and let _him_ talk to me." I say to myself and let my mind drift away. I open my eyes and It's completly white. **"Orion"** A voice says.

"That's not my name anymore" I say to the voice. **"The name is a part of you, the part you only forgotten. Even if you hide it, you cannot change who you are!"** I shake my head in sorrow, I'm not the Prime I should be! I'm'-i'm the monster people tell their children about at night, how can someone like ME be accepted as their leader?!

"Why did the Council choose me?! Why did YOU choose me?!" I yell to Primus. **"You have a pure heart, only you can unify mutants and humans. Only YOU can control the power I gave you."** Primus explain to me.

"But.." I try to say. Last time I couldn't control it and I was afraid and confused. What if I hurt someone? " **You must learn to control the power before it controls you!"**

 _Learn to control it!...L_ _earn to control it! Understand it...Understand it..._ _Learn to control it...before it's too late!_

 _ **Flashback (A year ago)**_

 _"Leave me alone!" I cry out to the assassin. I thought he was dead, did Megatron lie to me?! I ran and I ran and I ran as fast as my legs can bear but he came closer. "Going somewhere pretty boy?! He chuckles and teleported in front of me._

 _I tried to run the other way but I stumbled and the assassin was over me. "Times up!" He lifted up a knife and I closed my eyes. I wish I could teleport far, far away from here! A long minute passed and I opend my eyes again...and he was gone.._

 _But..but..how?! I couldn't teleport could I?! "Watch out!" Someone called out and I saw a carriage with horses coming towards me. The horses went to the sides but the carriage conitued forwards. Expected to be hit by it I lifted up my arms in defense. But the carriage crushed when it hit **me.** Did I have super strength too?_

 _The humans inside was unharmed but a couple of bounty hunters saw me and they thought they could get a fine price for a powerful mutan_ t. _"Catch him boys!" Their leader said and swinged a rope at my feet. I fell to the ground and another rope came over me and then another and another. Was this day never going to end?_!

 _Trying to get out of the ropes was not an easy task. Then I heard a voice saying me to unleash my power. I thought I was going crazy but I heard it again. " **Orion unleash the power!"**_ _I didn't know what to do but I tried to focus at the bounty hunters. The blue light from before came and blew the bounty hunters away from me._

 _"Who are you?" I whispered to the sky uncertain if someone could hear me. **"I'm Primus and I have given you a part of my power"**_

 _"You..you what?" I ask and wonders if i'm going crazy again. **"Your power is unlimited but remember you can only use the powers you need!"** Primus warns **.** I start to breath heavily and I touches my hands in fear. First I become Prime then a mutant and my powers came from Primus no less. __I fall to the ground and wimpers quietly. "I didn't ask for this"_

 _" **I didn't asks for this"** I yell at the sky._

 **(End of flashback** )

The candles blew out but I could still feel his present in my house. I held a ball of light and it become bigger and bigger. I hold my breath and the ball shrunk down. "Conceal, don't feel...Control it!"

* * *

I kinda like writing angst...cx...

Next chapter will Arcee's past be reviled because it didn't fit into this.


	8. Say goodbye

**Disclamer: I don't own Transformers only the idea of the story..**

* * *

It's late at night and most of the people are asleep. Arcee's in bed but she turns around a lot in her sleep. She is having a nightmare..of...a memory. She, Tailgate, Cliffjumper and that blond guy was there. Bumblebee. The memory haunts her in her sleep and she can hear Tailgate's voice when awake.

 **Arcee's POV (flashback)**

 _Arcee and her friend Tailgate travels around the land. It's something they wanted to do a while now. "Are you hungry?" Tailgate asks her when seeing someone selling food. "Not right now.." I responds. It's strange that I haven't feel hungry since we left home. And it was a week ago..._

 _"Alright...but i'm starving!" He says and hurries to buy some food. I smile at him but I get a strange feeling that I'm being watched. Confused I turn around but I see nothing out from the ordinary. A lady with black hair and a poofy dress waves at me and I wave back. Tailgate comes back and I turn around to him. "What did you find?"_

 _"Noodle soup" He grins and swallows it in a flash. I look back to see if the lady is there but she is gone. "Are you ok?" Tailgate wonders. I nod, it was nothing serious. It was just a strange feeling. "I'm fine" He shrugs and we walk into a tavern to get a place too sleep. Soon after Tailgate went for a walk while I packed up our stuff for the night. A long time passed but he didn't come back..._

 _I decide to look for him but I didn't find him anywhere. The tavern, the town and everything in between. Nothing!_

 _"Looking for someone?" A female voice wonders in a satisfied tone. I turn around and see the lady from before. "Yes! Have you seen my friend?" I ask relived. She laughs and I can't help but to feel uncomfortable. "But of course, he is at my house.."_

 _I rise an eyebrow, at her place? But for the love of Primus, is he doing what I think he's doing? I ask if she can show where he is and she smiles. We goes a bit away from the town to a dark house and I call out his name. "Tailgate are you there?!" Suddenly I get hit from behind and fall to the ground. "Goodnight.." Arachnid taunts and my vision fades._

 _..._

 _I'm in a dark room with only my torturer inside and my defensles friend hanging in chains just like me. Only that he is in a worse state then I am and to top it all up. There because of me.._

 _Th_ _at is what she tells me, that it is all my fualt. But_ _she is wrong!_

 _...or is she? No, stop it! Don't think like that. "Your out of your mind! I didn't do anything to you!" I yell frustraded at Arachnid. She hiss and cuts my cheek." Yes you have! Just look at you and then me!" She growls and reveals her spider legs._

 _"So you're a mutant and I'm not! That doesen't mean you can hurt me!" Another cut at the side and I can hear Tailgate's moans as he looks at Arachnid with pleading eyes. "Leave..her...alone!" He says and it hurts with each word._

 _Arachnid sights and goes up to him and slap him across the face. "Hold your breath. This is a girl matter.." Only when he stares at me, can I see the wounds she inflicted on him. Tailgate have cuts everywhere! On his face, body and he...oh my...he is BLEEDING! At the side of his stomach there is a **knife** in his body. I breath loudly and I widen my eyes. "Tailgate..." _

_Arachnid grins and I'm suprised that she even heard that. "You see that?" She taunts. "That is because of you! Oh dear Arcee..you may think that you aren't a mutant but you are!" What? I can't be..i haven't even show any signs about being one! "That's a lie! I would know about that!"_

 _Arachnid says that she has studied me and followed me to make sure it was true. Suddenly I realize that I have seen her in every village we been to. She have been stalking me! "Say me Arcee, has it gone days without you being hungry or tired? Have you been inflicted pain but you doesen't flinch?"_

 _Everything was true except the last one. But it seemed like Arachnid could read my thoughts and she holds up a mirror. My body was exacly like Tailgate's but I haven't felt any pain. "Before you was awake I did this to you. But you didn't wake up or screamed in pain.."_

 _Now I understand. She is jealous about me being a mutant but it doesn't show, while it showes really well on her! "You're not crazy...you're psycho!"_

 _She sights and fakes about being hurt." What harsh words! I should teach you a lesson.." Arachnid grins and walks slowly up to Tailgate._

 _"Please no! I do anything you ask just don't hurt him!" I yell on top of my lungs. "I don't want anything from you..." she says and lifts my chin up._ _"I just want to hear you scream"_

 _Acid gets on my skin and I wimper quietly before I can't hold in my scream and I yell out. "Please stop it!" Tailgate screams in distress. "Do you want more?" She asks with a deadly sick smile._ _Please, no! He haven't done anything" I plead._

 _"Your right. He hasn't done anything. But you deserve to suffer!"_

 _"Please!...TAILGATE!_

 _..._

 _Monster, she is a monster! I sob so I can't see anymore and it is the only sound I hear. But Tailgate's scream haunts me still. Arachnid smirks and walks towards me with the same knife she killed him with. I close my eyes and waits for death to embrace me. A loud crash hears and a blond guy storms through. He throwed something at Arachnid and another guy enteres with him. Cliffjumper and Bumblebee.._

 _Arachnid dissapears and they help me down from the chains. "I couldn't save him! I couldn't save my partner!"_

 _..._

I wake up in distress and I breaths heavily. Tears streams down my face and Cliffjumper hugs me tightly. "It's over Arcee!" He promise

"It's over..."


	9. Who are you?

**Sorry for the wait, It has been death in my family. My Cat needed to be put to sleep and it has been hard to let go. She have been with me all my life but I hope you can forgive me!**

 **Enjoy..**

* * *

 **Ultra Magnus's POV**

I hear someone panting from the forest. I hurries towards the noice and I see a man who is on the ground. I take some steps towards him, but he raises his hands and two gigant vines appears. The vines swings at me and with a quick move I doged the attack. But then the man's hands shakes and the vines drops. "Calm down! I don't want to hurt you.." I warn him. He breathes heavily and he suddenly collapse at the ground. It was small arrow in his neck with a drug to make him sleep.

"But we want to.." said a man in a mask. He raised a sword and more men jumped out from the bushes. "The Hunters!" I growl and raised my sword. With a roar I charged into battle and our swords clinked when they hit each other. My eyes turns white and I can see a glimce of my opponents next moves. (A 'swooch' sound in the air.) I take hold of the arrow who almost thouched my neck and I throw it away. "You will regret that.."

The men in the masks come towards me and I'm ready for their next strike but a blurr flashes through and a couple of them is on the ground. "Your welcome, sir!" Bumblebee chuckles and runs to his next victim. Smokescreen punches through a man and takes away his weapon, a mallet. And then he hit him with his own weapon. Graceful...

"Catch!" Wheeljack screams and throws two rocks at one person. The man looks confused at the rocks until they start to glow. "Get to cover!" Wheeljack yells as the rocks/bombs blowes up. Not what I would normaly do. Now everyone will know we're here. Wheeljack is to risky for his own good.

One man is left alive and I walk towards him with my sword with blood and one more kill for today. "Stop!" Optimus shouts and walks towards me and the man. "No more blood.." He bends down and I see a light blue glow in his hand. He touches the hunter and a he faints. "He will not remember where we are. Only what has happend.."

"It doesen't matter. With Wheeljack's fireshow I'm sure they already know where we are.." I hiss and glare at him. "Sorry for saving your lazy ass, SIR!" Wheeljack responds and goes away to the camp. Optimus sights and orders Bumblebee to hide the bodies and get the survivor out from the woods. He nods and Optimus walks to the mutan man. It seems like Optimus knows the man from his worried face. "Ratchet.." He whispers. Ratchet opens his eyes slowly before closing them again but before he did, he said one word. "Orion.."

A flash of sadness became visible on Optimus's face and I stare at him. Orion?! The lost next Prime? He was said to be missing or worse dead! Ratchet couldn't mean...no, no..it, it couldn't.

 **Back at the mutan village (Optimus'sPOV)**

This wasn't meant to happen! Sure it was great to see my old friend again but not like this! I didn't even know he was a mutant. But I'm not the person who I thought I was either. Ratchet slowly opens his eyes and I give him a bottle with water. "Drink.." I advice. He sits up and swallows the liquid fast. Ratchet sights and I go to sit on the other side of the room.

"Orion...or should I call Optimus?" Ratchet wonders. "Orion doesen't exist anymore. He died that night.." He scoffs and stands up angrily. "We need you, we need Orion! Cybertron needs a Prime and last I checked it was you!"

"I can't- I can't Ratchet, you don't understand." I sight sadly. "I needed to get away and create a new Identity. So I became Optimus, a mutant. With no ties to my old life, so that no one knows who I am."

"So you ran away from your responsibility, your duty?!" Ratchet yells across the room. "Why where you running from the Hunters?" I ask, I don't want to talk about this right now. Ratchet frowns, me changing subject didn't go unnoticed. "What do you think? They where trying to catch me of course! Megatron must suspect that I know where you are!" He responds.

Megatron. I didn't think he would figure my powers out this soon. But he has always been clever. First he makes a law that all mutants must be captured and then he decides what to do with them. If he wants them Megatron will either keep them on his team or take control of their powers. If not he gives the mutants to The Hunters. He knows all too well that I can't let them suffer.

Me and my group have been rescuing as many mutants as we can from them but I think it have always been a trick. Megatron surley set it all up to get me to show my face. Now he knows that Orion survived. "Can you tell me where the Hunters is now?" I ask. Ratchet sights and tells me what he knows. "But don't think we're done talking.."

"Yes we are done Ratchet!" I order and tries to walk away but he blocks my path. He walks towards me and points at my chest. "Listen here Optimus! Innocent people are suffering because of your and Megatrons actions. He may have been started this but YOU have done nothing to stop it!"

"I have tried helping people!" I growl. He can't say I don't care about others! "But your hiding and people think you're dead! They have lost hope and you are to stubborn to be Prime!" Ratchet yells back.

"It's because I can't control my power!" I take a deep breath. "Ratchet what would people think of having me as Prime? A mutant?! I can't even control my power because I have too many! If I let my emotions out I will destroy so much, I can hurt so many!" I explain frustraded and sad. My hands start to glow and I hold my breath. Please, please no! " _conceal, don't feel.."_

"So you will do nothing?" He asks confused. My hand stops to glow and I look up at him. "Of course I will. I'm going to stop Megatron, my way." He smiles but I'm not done talking yet. "And when it's finally over, I will not be Prime." I walk out from the building before Ratchet can say anything.

...

"Ultra Magnus, assembel a group!" I order. "Of course, sir!"

We are going to our enemies territory...


	10. Scattered

**Cliffjumper's POV**

"What's going on?" I ask when I see a bunch of men in a line. Ultra Magnus turns around to me and responds: "We are going to spy on the Hunters. We have spotted them nearby but with mutants on their side." I open my mouth slightly in suprise and studder. "Wha'? How-how do they look? Was it a lady with black hair and spider legs with them?" I wonder paniced.

"I can't be sure but I thought I saw what you described.." Ratchet answers. I sight, Arcee can't know about this. I can't let her emotions control her actions. "So when are we going?"

Optimus walks towards us and says that we will depart right now. "Bumblebee, Cliffjumper you take the east side. Me and Ratchet takes the west side, Bulk and Wheeljack the south. And Ultra Magnus takes the north side."

We nod and walks out from the secret village. In the tunnel I hear someone running towards us and I see Arcee. "Cliff where are you going?" She wonders worried. "Relax 'Cee it's just a scouting mission!" I turn to Bee and begs him to follow my lead. "Ah...yeah. Scouting mission.."

"Just be careful.." She says to both of us. Arcee then thanks Bumblebee for saving her one time in the FireWood Village. Bee stares at her suprised, he knew she was fimillar. "Was that you?" He asks sadly when he remembers the girl hanging in chains. Arcee looks down at the ground and walks away from us. "So that mutant you asked about. Is that the same one that hurt her?" Bee wonders and looks at me. I nod slowly. "Oh.." He says.

...

Me and Bee decided to split up and cover as much ground as possible. As far as now, both of us found nothing...

But suddenly I hear voices and sneaks behind a bush. I peak out a little and see a couple of men. No, Wait!...just one. It's someone who can replicate himself. I call them Vehicons, they are not a big treath but they can be dangerous when they're many. "Hey! A spy!" Someone kicks me out of the bush and start beating me up.

I hit my head in him **hard** and his bones crack. More of the Vehicons jumps on me and I try to fight them but they circle around me and kicks me around. A blurr flashes through and the men are knocked out on the ground. Bumblebee is over me and lends a hand to help me up. "I don't want Arcee to think it's my fual that you got hurt" He smirks.

I like this kid! But we haven't time for fun and games. "Bee, you need to get our people to saftey. They are really close to our hideout and we can't stay there forever.." He stares at me confused. "But what about you?"

"I need to hold them off, I'm coming after you soon!" I responds and starts to run. Bee takes hold on my wrists and forces me to face him. "Promise?" He asks worried. I force a smile and takes hold on his shoulder. "Keep Arcee from trouble for me, ok?"

 **Bumblebee's POV**

I see him running away from the camp with the Vehicons after him and I watch Cliff with a bad feeling in my gut. He didn't promise...

But i can't let that distract me, I need to get everyone to saftey. Fast as I can I find Optimus and the others and explain what we need to do. They go into the village to get everyone to evacuate and the people hurries away in a secret exit. We need to split up, that way it's harder to be caught. "Where is Cliff?" Arcee wonders angrily, trying to hide her worry.

"He ran after the enemy.." I explain. "Alone?!' She yells, what a stupid, recless thing to do! "I'm not leaving without him!" She cries out with tears in her eyes. I nod in understanding and we takes of to find Cliffjumper. We are almost out from the cave that hides our village and Arcee sees Cliff running towards us. I hear people running after him, we don't have much time! Cliff breathes heavily and he limps when he runs. "Hurry!" Arcee yells.

Cliff stares at us and then at the cave. He closes his eyes and then opens them again. "Get her out of here!" I shake my head in denial. "You promised!" I yell back.

"I'm sorry!" He says to both of us but mostly Arcee when he slams his head into the side of the cave. The cave rages in and Cliff remains on the other side. Arcee slams her fist at the blocked entrance and sobs. "We can't..we can't leave him. **I cant leave him!** "

"Guys we need to go!" Smokescreen shouts to us. Only some of the mutans where left and waited for us, we would stick togheter from now on. I whispers to Arcee and tries my best to make her stand up. Cliffjumper would want her to go on. "If we go, mabey we have time to save him.."

She nods and hurries away. We are now on the run again...

Scattered.

 **Starscream's POV**

"Commander Starscream. We found a mutant spying on us, he is probably with Optimus." A vehicon says and drags him over. "Don't tell me things I can figure out on my own!" I hiss. Of course he is with this Optimus. I can see it on him. "Well spit it out! Tell me where Optimus is! And I may consider letting you live..."

"Do your worse!" He growls and stares angrily at me. "I won't tell you anything!" I smirk, soon it will be another tone from his mouth. I stare into his eyes and whispers to him, trying to get into his head. "Bang your head against the wall.." Cliffjumper groans, with his injuries and sore head it's a challenge resisting my command.

He stands up and hits his head into the wall. "Again!" I repeat. Cliffjumper breathes heavily but he can't stop himself. "Now finish it!" I yell and he nervously takes hold on the wall. But Cliffjumper stands proud and turns around instead of listning to me. "No!"

"Fool, you will do as I say!" I growl. Cliffjumper shakes his head. "You aren't strong enough!" He says. "You're no Megatron!" I hiss and furiosly stab him in the heart. Cliffjumper falls on the ground and I sight. "Clean this up!"

 **Arcee's POV**

I run as fast as I can to the last time I saw Cliffjumper but I only find his cowboy hat. With some blood on it. "No.." I whisper. Bee comes up to me and lays a hand on my shoulder. "If I could spare his life...and trade his life for mine. I would.." He saw how much they cared for each other

"He would stand here by your side, and you would smile..." I shake my head. I wouldn't be smile for loosing anyone to the enemy. Tears stream down my face and I cry into the cowboy hat with only one thought in my mind. _"I will take revenge on the one who did this to you!"_


	11. What now?

**I'm sorry for being late! I have school and I have been really busy lately. I have to take a train every morning to get to my school. But here it is! Soon my other story will be uptaded but not yet.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Wheeljack's POV**

We have been wandering for days, feels like weeks. Food is running out and Magnus refuses to buy more. We need to be 'carefu'l with the money he says. I call that bullshit! Why does he decided when we can buy anything? Is it because Optimus had him be second in command? And why on Earth are Optimus in charge? All I know is that he acts like he runs the place.

Our new 'team' is less then impressive. We have two goofy boys, a walking clutz (sorry Bulk), a moody, bossy girl and two fancy pants who will run and hide when things get rough. Then we have our new teammate who seems to know Optimus pretty well. Don't know him but he seems to be a buzzkill, but a buzzkill that I can drive crazy and feel good about it. Doesn't work with Magnus...

The blonde guy speaks with the redhead often and I could also use the 'walking on sunshine' feeling they have right now. When Bee doesn't laugh with him, he looks over his shoulder to the girl. And I must admit I feel bad for her **but** she is glommy as the pit!

"We can take a break!" Ultra Magnus calls out after he discussed with Optimus. "Finally!" I growl and sits fast down on the ground. Magnus gives me the evil eye but he sights and turns around. He forfits this fight.

Everyone sets up a camp and their tents while I have a good nap. "Enjoying yourself?" Arcee hiss while carrying wood to the fire. "I was, thank you.." I respond. Was is the meaning of setting upp a camp if we're going to take it down soon?

I can do my things later...much later...

"Haven't you thought that we must work toghter if we want to survive?" She asks me with disgust in her voice. I shake my head, I have been doing fine alone, I was on the run far more longer then this guys for sure!

She growls in frustration and stomps away from me while everyone stares at me confused. Bulk is embaressed and walks uncerain towards me, he don't know how to say that Wheeljack needs to get his act togheter.

"Hey, Jackie.." Bulk says and finger with his hands. I open my eyes slowly and I rise one eyebrow "What is it Bulk?" I asks.

Bulkhead sights and a sweatdrop forms in his forehead. "Well the team has talked and.." He pauses and mutters to himself. "I never thought this was going to be this hard!"

I sit up and says to him to talk louder. Bulkhead bites his lip and breathes heavily in some air. "The team wants you to help or leave!" He says fast and I frown. Nervously he walks away from me while saying sorry.

With determind steps I walk towards Optimus tent. How could he? Sending my best friend to do his dirty work?! I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!

 **Ultra Magnus's POV**

Optimus leans over his table and studies the map for the best way to go next. I go up beside him and can't get a question out of my head; is he Orion? The next Prime hiding in plain sight?

"Sir?" I ask and Optimus looks up from the map. "What is is Ultra Magnus? Is something wrong?" He asks confused. I shake my head and glances out from the tent to see if someone is near us. "How did you know Ratchet?"

Optimus tensed and took a breath. "It was before I knew I was a mutant and then when I found out I ran away...and never looked back.." With a nod I pretend to be satisfied but I couldn't leave the question inside me for long.

"Sir, I got to ask. Are you Orion Pax?"

Optimus turned around shocked with wide eyes but quickly reserved himself. He sights sadly and nods, he couldn't deny it anymore. "Yes, yes I am"

"I understand that you have questions.." He says to me while I try to process his answer. He is right, I have a lot of questions. But they can be answered later. "I will trust my Prime's decisions." I respond and bow.

Optimus smiles sadly. He knows that I'm a little dissapointed in him because he abandonded us. But he bows a little back to me and I leave the tent.

Wheeljack enters the tent shortly after I leaved and I can hear him accusing Optimus over here. Optimus voice is still calm and collacted and after a while Wheeljack goes out in defeat. Optimus looks out to the horizon and he wonders what I do. What do we do know?

 **Soundwave's POV**

I follow Starscream around to keep an eye on him. He killed an Autobot without Lord Megatron's approval. He is stubborn and ignorant, soon he will do a slip-up and Megatron won't be pleased. He don't even respect that he got a second chance. I owe my life and respect to Megatron, he speared **me** of all mutants in the world.

You could argue that he just did it to get me on his side and while that it is a little true. He also respect me and he respects almost no one. I'm loyal to him no matter what. We knew each other even before Orion came along.

Laserbeak, my hawk lands on my shoulder and I communicate with it. He says he picked up a lead on the Mutans. I nod and see a carriage arrive from below. It's Lord Megatron, he will want to know about this.

 **"I have news for you my liege"**

Megatron sense my present in his mind and shut out his private thoughts _. "Soundwave, old friend. You never seem to dissapoint_

I pet Laserbeak on his head and he flies away out to window. He is going to spy more while I walk down the stairs to meet Megatron. Starscream comes out from a corner and sees me in a rush. He wonders in panic if Megatron is arriving.

I nod slowly and he rush in front of me and shouts all the way down. "Trops, trops attantion! Arachnid you piece of scrap come here!"

"Knockout stop checking your hair!" Starscream groans and pushes all of them in a line. I stand beside Knockout while Starscream cleans dust of his clothes before opening the door for Megatron.

Megatron walks in and we all bow deeply for him. He smirks with his hands behind his back and looks around. "Starscream I hope you have something for me!" Megatron growl.

* * *

 **The End!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Just kidding! It will continue far longer then this! Hope you enjoyed it, Review!**


End file.
